


loverman

by buckyjbarnnes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Harrington, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyjbarnnes/pseuds/buckyjbarnnes
Summary: He’s tied up, restraints tight against his wrists. He’s fucking angry too because he’s not only tied up but also completely naked and blindfolded. And like, he agreed to most of this, alright, but the blindfolds? And how tight the restraints are secured? A bit much, honestly.





	loverman

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? This is some shameless porn I wrote in like, an afternoon as I recovered from surgery to feel better lmao.
> 
> The title's from Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds - Loverman. Metallica also did a cover of the song. Check both of them out if you want, they're great.

He’s tied up, restraints tight against his wrists. He’s fucking angry too because he’s not only tied up but also completely _naked_ and _blindfolded_. And like, he agreed to most of this, alright, but the blindfolds? And how tight the restraints are secured? A bit _much_ , honestly.

He’s not gonna like, _kill_ Steve or whatever, once he’s freed, but he will most likely teach him a _lesson_ on how to not break fucking boundaries.

He uselessly tugs on the restraints, knowing that it’s of no use. His legs are free, but that doesn’t really matter. He groans, slumping on the bed - Steve’s parents’ bed - waiting for whatever’s about to happen next. As each second passes, he becomes angrier and angrier, and he actually thinks that maybe he does want to murder Steve after all. Maybe not murder him, but like, make him _squeal_ a bit.

Once the door opens, after what feels like a fucking century’s gone by and Billy’s about fucking ready to start calling Steve’s name to get some clothes, or attention _maybe_ , he shudders involuntarily. He clenches his fists and his jaw, listening to the quiet padding of Steve’s bare feet on the floor of the room.

“About fucking _time_ , Harrington, goddammit,” Billy says angrily, tugging on the restraints with force. “As soon as you free me, I swear to fucking God, Steve, I will fucking-”

“You’ll do what, Billy?”

The fucker sounds pleased.

“I’ll teach you a fucking lesson about _respect_ ,” Billy growls, “respect and fucking _consideration_ ,”

He hears Steve snort.

“Right, you _so_ will.”

That makes Billy tug on the restraints again. _Fucking Harrington_.

“Why the blindfold, huh? What, are you not sure you wanna do this? That if I look at you, you might turn _fag_?” Billy spits, tugging on the restraints again.

Steve says nothing. It makes Billy angrier.

“What? Cat got your tongue now?” Billy tries to hear if Steve has moved at all.

He feels the bed dip, and he startles. Goosebumps on his skin in anticipation.

“Will you fucking relax?” Steve says quietly, touching his knee lightly, allowing his fingers to creep up a bit to Billy’s mid-thigh. “We’re just playing here, remember?”

The touch feels good. Billy resists a sigh, clenching his teeth and breathing heavily through his nose. Then the hand creeps up higher, until Steve’s pinching Billy’s nipple, making him yelp and shiver a bit. He yanks the restraints uselessly.

It feels like _too much_ and Harrington knows that. Billy wants to fucking _scream_.

“You are so fucking dead Harrington, _fuck_ , you’ll regret this so much when I get my hands on you, goddammit.”

Steve snickers at that. His hand keeps touching Billy, rubbing his belly. Billy holds his breath and prepares himself for whatever it is Steve is gonna do next. He’s losing his patience rapidly though, when Steve only strokes him all over, leaving goosebumps everywhere.

“Harrington, you can’t even imagine the shit I’m gonna do to you,” Billy says, “You’ll beg for me to stop, I’m fucking warning you,”

“Do you ever shut up?” Steve says, moving around again until he feels his breath ghosting above his pelvis. Billy swallows then, trying to gather himself to retort something, but then Harrington’s gently kissing Billy all over his lower stomach, sucking and biting the skin a bit, grabbing his hips and rubbing his thumbs back and forth over hip bones, then running his hands up and down his thighs.

Billy wants to moan, wants to go pliant under the ministrations, but he just grits his teeth, breathes heavily as he hears the wet noises of Steve’s mouth.

“This what it takes for you to shut up?” Steve murmurs against his skin, “No more comebacks?”

And Billy’s about to fucking say something, listing in his mind all the fucking insults he knows both in English and Spanish and every other language he’s ever heard of, but then Steve’s parting his legs, bending them, and kissing all the way up the inside of his thigh, reaching with his hand to pinch his left nipple as he teases. He jerks and _almost_ whines, but his mind is stubbornly set on not showing, so he clenches his jaw tight but his breathing speeds up, and heat rises in his face traveling down to his crotch.

“Your body is so hot,” Steve almost _moans_ against his skin, kissing everywhere; ribs, stomach, chest.

“I know you like it,” Steve’s now kissing his neck, and Billy hates him for a second, really fucking _hates_ him, because Steve knows there’s no turning back when he kisses Billy’s neck.

And if his dick wasn’t hard before, well, he can’t be accountable for how fucking _rock solid_ it gets in that moment.

Steve notices, of course, the little shit, and says, “Give in already, Billy”

“I’m gonna fucking _strangle_ you,” Billy squeezes out, as Steve keeps kissing him and touching everywhere but where Billy would really like it.

Steve snickers quietly against the skin of his neck, and sucks and licks, making Billy shiver with it. Then, unexpectedly, Steve’s warm hand wraps around his dick, squeezing, and he bites Billy’s neck. His dick helplessly pulses in Steve’s hand.

A moan escapes his lips. A treacherous fucking moan.

He can feel Steve smiling against his neck, giving his dick a firm stroke, and then moving his hand down lower to cup his balls. Billy swallows, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

“C’ mon, _let go_ ,” Steve whispers close to his ear. Billy starts sweating.

“Fuck you,” Billy growls lowly. Steve’s only response is to huff out a laugh.

A thumb brushes over the slit of his dick, damp with precum, and he arches from the bed. He wants more, almost moans again at how good it feels.  

His dick pulses and Steve repeats the motion, making him shudder and groan quietly. He’s putting all of his force of will into not bucking and it almost fucking _hurts_.

Steve whispers again, says, “Please,” kisses Billy’s neck again as he swallows, following the movement of his Adam’s apple, “ _Baby_ , let go,”

The hand on his cock firmly grabs the base and starts jerking him off with tight, deliberate strokes. The friction is a bit too much, but Billy finds he doesn’t mind it. Then, he feels lips closing around his own, Steve’s tongue entwining with his as he cups Billy’s face with his free hand. His cock jumps in Steve’s hand, and he brushes the spot under the head, making Billy moan again.

He knows he’s fucked.

He pants when Steve parts away from his lips, and he’s really close to giving in, maybe if Steve gave him a few more strokes, maybe if he considered moving his kisses _lower_ , he _so_ _would_ , but then the hand jerking him off so deliciously abandons him, and he sighs in frustration. Soon enough and before he can say something, he feels two hands on his sides, his cock being lifted from where it lays and being redirected.

He feels the bed dip, and then Steve straddles him, sitting on his hips. Steve’s now slippery hand strokes him up and down deliciously, making his dick twitch urgently and his back arch from the bed. He licks his lips, heart racing again. He doesn’t want to _assume_ , because they’ve never done _that_ before, but he has an idea where this is going. His body all too eager to find out, seeing as how he feels some precum drip and mix with the liquid that Steve put on him.

Steve shifts a little bit, and he feels pressure on his cock for a moment, before the head slips inside warm, wet heat. He moans, long and dirty, it feels so _good_.

He tugs on the restraints again, growling and wanting to free himself and be able to do _something_ , grab, and fuck Steve into the mattress -

He can’t take it, he actually cries out as Steve slowly sinks down. He can feel the stretch of the muscle around him, so impossibly tight and warm. He tugs again, wanting to urge Steve to move, to give him what he so desperately wants.

A breathy moan leaves Steve’s lips and Billy’s fucking breathless. He whispers, “Steve,” as his dick twitches, buried deep inside him.

Steve whines, clenching around Billy, making him see fucking stars behind the blindfold.

He balls his fists tightly, swallowing heavily. This was the first time they ever did this, the first time he had his cock inside the Pretty Boy, and he fucking wanted to _see_.

Two warm palms come to rest on his chest and he feels Steve rise and sink back down, slowly, testing. Billy tosses his head to the side, bites his lower lip, but gives up when Steve starts to really ride him. He moans helplessly, Steve’s tight ass sliding up and down his erection at an increasingly rapid pace.

“Billy,” Steve moans, and fuck, does he moan _pretty_. Billy loves hearing him, and Steve might be fuckin’ _psychic_ or whatever because he starts whining and moaning louder as he moves faster, and heat swirls around in his gut. Billy can’t help but groan and try to choke off the embarrassing sounds Steve’s provoking.

Billy feels his orgasm lurking just around the corner, tries not to think about how fucking wet and obscene the sounds of Steve sliding up and down are, tries not to think how much he loves the sounds Steve’s making. He really wants this to last some more, to commit it to memory and replay it in his head forever.

Steve clenches around him, and Billy moans loudly, his thigh muscles shivering and his wrists tugging on the restraints desperately.

He feels blunt fingernails dig into his chest, making him hiss and snap his hips up in tandem with Steve’s movements. That, in turn, makes Steve cry out and breathlessly say, “Harder,” before he clamps his thighs around Billy’s hips, allowing him to thrust up with force, making Steve hiss and cry out.

Then Steve tears the blindfold from where it’s tightly secured around Billy’s eyes and goes back to sliding up and down rapidly. Billy blinks a bit at the brightness of the room, but he quickly gets used to it, staring up at a slightly blurry Steve.

 

Steve looks fucking angelic like that, sat on his cock, flushed pink, hard and leaking, breathing raggedly and moaning so sweetly. It’s the best thing Billy’s ever fucking seen.

 

Steve looks at Billy in the eyes, and never breaking eye contact, brings his open palm to his lower belly, pressing a bit. The implication is downright _filthy_ , so Billy can’t help but pump his hips up hard into Steve’s body until he cries out, arches his back, and just like that, his cock bursts, sending warm come all over Billy’s chest.

It’s not wailing, the sounds Steve’s making, but they are just… they just make Billy’s head swim with lust. He sounds like a proper fucking _slut_. Billy _adores_ it.

Steve’s hole clenches around Billy, impossibly tight and gripping, and with a few more powerful thrusts, he bucks and cries out, as his orgasm hits him, exploding inside Steve and burying himself to the hilt, pushing his cum deep and writhing in pleasure. He shudders, his painfully stiff cock still pulsing inside.

Billy groans low in his throat, shivering and panting as the tingles of his orgasm continue coursing through his veins. He barely registers how Steve is still sat on his hips, with his dick still inside, and how he leans down, one arm at each side of Billy’s head, and kisses him, deep and wet, and Billy’s kinda out of it, so he’s not really keeping up with it, but Steve kisses him happily, then moves on to his neck, and then to his chest, to collect his own come in his mouth.

He laps everywhere, making Billy shiver a bit, and then he goes back to his mouth. Billy weakly moans at how Steve tastes like his own come. After one final kiss, Steve starts lifting up from where he’s sat, releasing Billy’s cock from inside him, and whimpering a little bit in the process.

“Still dripping, Pretty Boy?” Billy says, eyes half-lidded and heavy.

Steve says nothing but makes a show out of climbing out of the bed to free Billy’s hands. Billy can see his come dribble down Steve’s inner thighs, and he smirks, heat rising on his face again.

Once Steve’s freed him, Billy rubs his sore wrists and scoots over to allow Steve to lay down with him in the bed. Steve lays on his side, looking at him, the corners of his mouth curling up in a smile.

“What were you saying about strangling me?” Steve says in a mocking tone.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Billy retorts, looking at Steve. “This is not fucking, I don’t know _Venus in furs_ , you know,”

“The _what_ ,” Steve says, confused.

“Doesn’t matter,” Billy says a bit amused, “Point is, you’re a fucking dick, Harrington,” Billy’s words don’t match his relaxed expression.

“You just say that, but I know you loved it,” Steve says, touching Billy’s belly lightly.

“I can still make it true, you know,” Billy says, only half-assing the intimidating tone, “I can still strangle you if you keep that attitude up.”

“You promise?” Steve says, eyes all shiny and pupils blown. He’s fucking unbelievable.

Billy doesn’t say anything, he just climbs on top of Steve and kisses him breathless.

He likes it, this thing between them and how Steve seems to be up for everything. He knows it won’t be long until Steve’s the one tied up to the bed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'd really appreciate it if you leave your feedback!! Leave your feedback on the porn too, if possible lmao. I know first-hand it's easy to write it poorly. 
> 
> There's nothing to say about the plot because there isn't one. I just hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
